Plinko
Plinko is the most popular pricing game on The Price is Right. Debuting on January 3, 1983 and created by the late Frank Wayne, it is played for a cash prize of up to $50,000 and also awards prizes valued under $100. It is frequently said to be the most famous of all the pricing games. How the Game is played *The contestant is given one round flat disc, called a Plinko chip, and can earn up to four more chips using small prizes, for a total of five chips. The small prizes are presented one at a time, each bearing a two-digit price with one of the digits incorrect. The contestant must decide which digit is correct to win another Plinko chip as well as the small prize. *The contestant then takes the chips they have earned up to a set of stairs to the top of the Plinko board. The board is made up of a field of pegs, with each row offset from the previous row. At the bottom of the board are nine slots marked symmetrically with the values (from outside to the single-center slot) $100, $500, $1,000, $0, $10,000. *One at a time, the contestant lays each Plinko chip flat against the top of the board and releases it. As the chip falls, it is deflected by pegs, making it virtually impossible to predict where the chips will land. In addition, the sides of the board are in a zigzag pattern which also allows the chips to ricochet back toward the center. The contestant wins whatever money corresponds with the slot the chip lands in, with a running total displayed on a scoreboard next to the Plinko board. *If a chip becomes stuck on the board, it is knocked free; the drop does not count and the chip is returned to the contestant to drop again. When a chip is stuck above arm's length, the host will usually use a long stick to dislodge the chip. Barker referred to the stick as his "Trusty Plinko Stick," while current host Drew Carey has referred to it as just the "Plinko stick" or "Plinko wand." On Doug Davidson's version, he would whack the stick against the board in a futile effort to get the chip down instead of simply dislodging it. *Contestants cannot stop and quit with any money after dropping any Plinko chips; contestants must drop each Plinko chip and the total amount accumulates after each drop as stated above. History *Plinko made its debut on January 3, 1983 (#4741D). Host Bob Barker asks "Now, What can Judy (Rainhour) win?" to which a spinning disco ball with "$25,000" labeled lowered, and announcer Johnny Olson responds by saying "A chance to win up to $25,000 in cash!". At the time of its debut, Plinko's $25,000 top prize was the largest ever offered on The Price Is Right at the time, as Barker noted on the game's much-promoted debut and the largest allowed under CBS regulations, as the network upped the winnings limit in $25,000 increments, first to $50,000 in 1984, then $75,000 in 1986, then $100,000 in 1990 and finally $125,000 in 1992 (before CBS permanently abolished the limit on game show winnings altogether by the mid-1990s). *On January 11, 1983 (#4752D), the game's second playing, the "Plinko" sign was introduced. The sign was originally placed in the back of the audience (a practice that would be resurrected in the short-lived 1994 syndicated version). On January 5, 1984 (#5145D), the sign was permanently moved to the Turntable, where it remained until December 5, 2002 (#2334K), when it was replaced with a "$50,000" graphic ("$100,000" primetime) on screen; although the Plinko sign was absent from November 11, 1992 (#8573D) to June 18, 1993 (#8875D) and instead also using either a "$25,000" graphic or no graphic at all. On September 22, 2015 (#7212K), the disco ball introduction was revived. *When the game debuted, the cue music they played to introduce it was the same one that is normally heard in Grand Game. From January 11, 1983 (#4752D, the game's second playing) until April 25, 1995 (#9562D), the first regular music sting combined the harps from Golden Road and Punch-A-Bunch with a famous prize cue titled "The Cats"; two subsequent harp stingers (introduced on May 3, 1995, #9573D, and November 26, 1997, #0543K, respectively) were also used to precede "The Cats." Since January 7, 2003 (#2382K), only the harps have been used to introduce the game. *For Plinko's first playing only, different "WIN!" cards were used for its small prizes. When a digit in the price of a prize was guessed correctly, the panels on the front of its corresponding podium were flipped over twice, first to reveal the word "WIN!" (which was written diagonally on a white card) along with a Plinko chip, and then again to reveal the actual price. Currently, the panels are flipped over only once, to reveal either a "WIN!" card and the actual price with a Plinko chip for a correct guess, or the actual price on two red cards if the guess is wrong. *When first introduced, the front of the Plinko board was open, meaning that the chips were occasionally able to bounce off the board and out onto the stage and had to be played again. To remedy this problem, a Plexiglass cover was placed over the board in the Fall of 1991. That, too, became a problem when chips got stuck and had to be retrieved. One notable incident involved a stuck Plinko chip, as well as having trouble retrieving it, occurred on January 16, 1992 (#8264D) when contestant Jennifer Hardy dropped her last Plinko chip as it got stuck on the right-hand side of the board and it landed where neither Bob Barker nor Janice Pennington (who tried to reach for the chip underneath the Plexiglass) could retrieve it, then Jennifer, who can't contain her excitement & enthusiasm, begins jumping up and down, rattling the Plinko board to which Bob shouts "Jennifer, you're gonna break-Jennifer!!! Stop!!! Jennifer, you're gonna break my Plinko game!". Janice (after taking off her bracelet & handing it over to Bob) again tries to reach for the stuck Plinko chip and this time around she's successful (the contestant won $6,600). The board's Plexiglass cover, used since 1994, features triangular grid-shaped holes that prevent chips from flying out and still allows stuck chips to be knocked loose through the grid. *The only value on the board which has changed since the game was introduced is the center slot. It began at $5,000, with a top prize of $25,000 and remained as such until October 5, 1998 (#0841K). The slot was increased to $10,000 for the first time during the show's 25th Anniversary Special on August 23, 1996 (#0001S) and was subsequently made permanent on October 15, 1998 (#0854K). *1994's syndicated The New Price is Right did not use the board layout described above. Most episodes featured a layout (from outside to center): $2,500, $500, $1,000, $0, $5,000. On the first episode that featured Plinko, the game had a layout of $2,500, $1,000, $0, $5,000, $0. The top prize was still $25,000, as on the daytime show. The 1994 syndicated version also used the "higher/lower" format for the small prizes instead of the regular CBS format, since it used three-digit prizes. The highest amount won in this version was $16,500. *For the live stage show of The Price is Right, the layout on either side is $50, $100, $200, $0, $500, making for a top prize of $2,500. *On May 17, 2002 (#001SP), the center slot has doubled to $20,000 on primetime specials, with a top prize of $100,000 (a practice that would be included on both the Million Dollar Spectacular''s and ''Game Show Marathon). *On April 4, 2008 (#028SP, aired out of order on March 7) and May 14, 2008 (#032SP, aired out of order on May 7), both ''Million Dollar Spectacular''s since Drew Carey became host, a $1,000,000 bonus was offered if a contestant could get a bonus golden chip in the $20,000 slot. The golden chip was won if a contestant could first get at least $60,000 (three regular chips in the $20,000 slot) during the normal gameplay. Sadly, neither playing featured such a win condition. *The Plinko board is often used by RTL Group-licensed lottery promotions, CBS affiliates, and Ubisoft to promote the show. For the promotions, two fishing lines (one on each side of the board, hanging from the side down towards the center slot) are used to "rig" the game, so the dropped chip would always land in the $10,000 slot. After a promotional advertisement for the video game was taped, the wires were mistakenly left in place for the July 22, 2008 1:00 PM taping of The Price is Right. As contestant Nichole Runge was playing the game, three consecutive chips she dropped landed in the $10,000 slot. As the fourth chip was being dropped, co-producer Adam Sandler (not to be confused with the actor) realized that the wires were still in place and stopped the chip as it bounced down the board, informing Carey, the show's new host, of the situation. The wires were removed and the entire segment was re-shot for the show from the point where Nichole began dropping chips. CBS Standards and Practices allowed Nichole to keep the $30,000 won prior to the removal of the wires as well as the money won with the five chips she dropped after the mistake had been corrected. However, the segment that aired (when the show was originally scheduled to air on October 6, 2008, #4451K, and aired out-of-order on December 5) did not reference the mistake or the amount of money won prior to the removal of the wires. *Plinko’s first $10,000 slot had a large “10” with three compressed zeroes underneath both numbers. In late 2002, a different $10,000 graphic was introduced with a smaller “10” and three zeroes similar in size to the previous $5,000-slot. The original bigger “10” graphic was brought back on May 13, 2010 (#5164K). *On April 23-27, 2012 (#592xK, aired out of order on April 9-13), for Price’s "Publisher's Clearing House Week," Plinko was played for $50,000, but with a twist: the final chip would be worth $20,000 instead of the usual $10,000 if it is hit; it would start at $20,000 and roll over each day it is not hit. If no one hit the $20,000 by Friday's show, the winner of Friday's Showcase would win a $25,000 bonus in addition to whatever prizes they won in the Showcase. Summer Johnson, who appeared as a contestant on Monday's show, was the only contestant to win the $20,000 bonus. *On April 26, 2013 (#6325K) and September 23, 2013 (#6421K, aired out-of-order on October 18, originally rescheduled to air on October 14), for Price’s "Big Money Week," Plinko was played for $500,000, with a $100000 slot replacing the normal $10000 center slot. Both Samantha Hawley and Clora Hicks won four chips total (three for each pricing item they won, plus the one chip they started with). Samantha only won $1,600 (hitting $500, $0, $100 and $1,000, respectively), while Clora won only $2,000 (hitting $0, $500, $1,000 and $500, respectively). *On October 4, 2013 (#6435K, aired out-of-order on September 27), The Price is Right aired a very special episode in which Plinko was the only game played all show. In addition to cash prizes up to $50,000, regular prizes were also up for grabs. For pictures from the 30th anniversary special, click here. *On November 20, 2014 (#6894K, aired out-of-order on November 13), October 12, 2015 (#7241K, aired out-of-order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 13), October 25, 2016 (##7662K), February 20, 2018 (#8222K), October 10, 2018 (#8443K), and October 14, 2019 (#8851K), during Price’s "Big Money Week," Plinko was played once again, this time for $1,000,000, with a $200,000 slot replacing the normal $10,000 center slot (this marked only the fourth time in Price history that Plinko was played for $1,000,000; the first time it was played that wasn't a "Big Money Week" episode was during a $1,000,000 Spectacular in 2008). Eric Cardenas won three chips total (two for each item he won, plus the one chip he started with), but only won $600 (hitting $0, $500 and $100, respectively), while Mary Eklund won five chips total (four for each item she won, plus the one chip she started with), but only won $2,100 (hitting $1,000, $1,000, $0, $100 and $0, respectively), Vanessa Hunt won four chips total (three for each item she won, plus the one chip she started with), but only won $1,000 (hitting $0, $1,000 and $0), Shannon McCarthy won three chips total (two for each item she won, plus the one chip she started with), but only won $5,000 (hitting $2,500, $2,500 and $0, respectively), Galen Osborne won three chips (two for each item he won plus the one chip he started with), but only won $2,000 (hitting $0, $1,000 and $1,000, respectively), and Michael Stouber won four chips (three for each item he won, plus the one chip he started with), and won $202,000 (hitting $200,000, $0, $1,000 and $1,000, respectively). Go to the Million Dollar Plinko page for proof. *On February 19, 2015 (#7014K), during #UDecide week, Plinko replaced the $100 slots with two additional $10,000 slots. On that playing, $13,000 was won in five chips, with one chip landing in the center slot. *On April 1, 2015, Plinko was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of an April Fools' joke. The contestant who played earned $1,600. *On May 24, 2016 (#035SP), as part of the episode's Big Brother theme, Plinko replaced the $100 slot; it became the $500 slot from the $100 slot; the $500 slot became the $1,000 slot and the $1,000 slot became the $2,500 slot. On the February 3, 2017 (#7795K) episode of the daytime show, that same layout was used. It is believed that this will become permanent for the daytime show. *On October 10, 2016 (#7641K), as part of CBS 30 Years at #1 special, Plinko was played for $150,000, with the $10,000 slot tripled to $30,000 (the $0 slots were left as-is). *On February 3, 2017 (#7795K), the values first seen on May 24, 2016 (#035SP) were used. *On May 24, 2017 (#7953K, aired out-of-order on May 25), Ryan Belz made a Plinko record of $31,500 (hitting $10,000, $1,000, $10,000, $500 and $10,000, respectively). *On September 18, 2017 (#8011K), on the Season 46 premiere which was also Drew's 10th Anniversary, a bonus of $10,000 was up for grabs. To win the $10,000 bonus, the contestant had to land at least one chip in the $10,000 slot. Roderick Hickman did that on his last chip and won $21,000 total. *On October 2, 2017 (#8031K), the center slot was doubled to $20,000 on Breast Cancer Awareness Special, with a top prize of $100,000 and the values the same from February 3, with the $100 slots changed to $500, the $500 slots changed to $1,000 and the $1,000 slots changed to $2,500. *On January 3, 2018 (#8153K), to commemorate the 35th anniversary of the first playing of Plinko, the center slot was changed to $35,000, making the potential top prize $175,000. Additionally, the $1,000 and $100 slots were changed to $3,500, while the $500 slots were changed to $350 (the $0 slots were left as-is). Ryan Glass won four chips total (three for each item he won, plus the one chip he started with) and won $39,200 (hitting $3,500, $35,000, $350 and $350, respectively). *On April 20, 2018 (#8305K), contestant Rapunzel Ware played with a young Price is Right superfan, Jackson Woodworth, live via video with his mother Brianna. Whatever Rapunzel won, Jackson won the same equivalent as her. Rapunzel won $2,600, so Jackson won $2,600 as well. *On December 21, 2018 (#8545K), the center slot is five times to $50,000 with a top prize of $250,000 and the values the same from October 2, 2017, with the $100 slots changed to $500, the $500 slots changed to $1,000 and the $1,000 slots changed to $2,500. Records *'Barker Era ($5,000 slot):' The most anyone has ever won in Plinko in the Barker Era with the $5,000 slot on the daytime show is $21,000 on November 30, 1990 (#7815D), with the $5,000 slot being hit four times. This also happened to be the closest possible playing to a full win in the game's history (which would be $42,000 with the current slot values or $84,000 in primetime). *'Barker Era ($10,000 slot):' The most anyone has ever won in Plinko in the Barker Era with the $10,000 slot is Kelly who won $23,000 on September 17, 2001 (#1861K, aired out-of-order on September 24), with the $10,000 slot being hit twice. *'Barker Era ($20,000 slot, primetime):' The most anyone has ever won Plinko on the primetime show in the Barker era is Ryan who won $40,000 on June 14, 2002 (#004SP, aired out-of-order on June 13), The Price Is Right Salutes U.S. Army special, with the $20,000 slot being hit twice. *'Carey Era ($10,000 slot, daytime):' The most anyone has ever won in Plinko on the daytime show is Ryan Belz who won $31,500 on May 24, 2017 (#7953K, aired out-of-order on May 25), with three Plinko chips landing in the $10,000 slot. *'Carey Era (middle slot greater than $10,000, daytime):' The most money ever won when the middle slot was more than $10,000 was $202,000 on October 14, 2019 (#8851K), as the Million Dollar Plinko, hence the middle slot changed to $200,000, and other slots changed to either $500, $1000 and $2,500. Michael Stouber ended up hitting the $200,000 slot once, twice at the $1,000 and ended with a total of $202,000. *'Carey Era ($20,000 slot, primetime):' The most anyone has ever won in Plinko is Lindsay Dykstra who won $41,000 on the May 14, 2008 (#032SP, aired out-of-order on May 7) Million Dollar Spectacular, with the $20,000 slot being hit twice. *In the entire history of Plinko, there have been 12 Plinko wipeouts-- March 14, 1995 (#9502D), March 26, 1996 (#9912D, the contestant in this instance named Margie Meter won all five chips and all five landed in the $0 slot), December 10, 2003 (#2713K), March 18, 2008 (#4252K), June 10, 2011 (#5605K) (the contestant in this instance named John Slade dropped their lone chip in the $0 slot)-- February 1, 2012 (#5823K), April 27, 2012 (#5945K, aired out-of-order on April 13), May 9, 2012 (#5963K), October 22, 2012 (#6081K, aired out-of-order on October 1), October 4, 2013 (#6435K, aired out-of-order on September 27) (as part of the episode's all-Plinko show) and November 22, 2013 (#6505K, aired out-of-order on November 19), and January 29, 2020 (#9003K, aired out of order on December 30, 2019) (Contestant Gabriel Berman wins three chips and they all drop into the zero slot.) *Plinko remains the only game in Price is Right history to have never been officially won; a "win" technically means winning the highest announced prize. Most fans consider hitting the middle slot once a win, but Bob/Drew won't call it a perfect show if all five other games are won and Plinko is played and the middle slot isn't hit all five times. Pictures Plinkosign.jpg|a custom drawing of the Plinko sign that a fan drew... Plinkoboard.jpg|along with a custom drawing of the Plinko board... Plinkopodiums.jpg|and the Plinko podiums Plinko Reveals plink1.jpg|Only used on the first playing from January 3, 1983 (#4741D). plink14.jpg|Used in the back of the audience, January 11, 1983 (#4752D)-November 21, 1984 (#5493D). plink19.jpg|Used on the turntable, November 29, 1984 (#5504D)-January 16, 1991 (#7873D). plink21.jpg|Used on the turntable, February 1, 1991 (#7895D)-October 5, 1998 (#0841K). Plinko 1993.png|For unknown reasons, this graphic was used in lieu of the Plinko sign during most of Season 21. plinko1 (05-26-1993).jpg|Here it is again from May 26, 1993 (#8843D). plink26.jpg|Used on the turntable, October 15, 1998 (#0854K)-December 5, 2002 (#2334K). plink31.jpg|Used on the turntable during the Price is Right Salutes specials from May 17 (#001SP)-June 14, 2002 (#005SP, aired out-of-order on June 13). plink33.jpg|The graphic used from December 12, 2002 (#2344K) to February 6, 2008 (#4193K). Plinko © 1.jpg|The current graphic used since September 24, 2010 (#5235K). IMG_8841.PNG|In the current graphic, Plinko chips roll from both sides of the screen below. IMG_8842.PNG|As the chips meet, the "$50,000" appears from behind... IMG_8843.PNG|...as the chips roll or wobble either away from the screen or to a flat. IMG_8845.PNG|This transition graphic displays the logo behind the board design and a few chips going down. plinkodecadesweek.jpg |From Decades Week. $200,000_Plinko_Slot.png 1st Look, January 3, 1983 (#4741D)-January 16, 1991 (#7873D) Plinko (A) 1.jpg|1st look of Plinko from its premiere date. Plinko (A) 2.jpg Plinko (A) 4.jpg Premiere Playing (January 3, 1983, #4741D) Plink1.jpg plinkopremiere1.jpg Plinko (A) 1.jpg plinkopremiere2.jpg plinkopremiere3.jpg plinkopremiere4.jpg|She says it ends with a 2. plinkopremiere5.jpg|She is right! plinkopremiere6.jpg|The correct price is $32. plinkopremiere7.jpg plinkopremiere8.jpg|She says it starts with a 4. plinkopremiere9.jpg|No, she is wrong. The price is $71. plinkopremiere10.jpg plinkopremiere11.jpg|She says it starts with a 7. plinkopremiere12.jpg|She is right again! plinkopremiere13.jpg|The price is $75. plinkopremiere14.jpg plinkopremiere15.jpg|She says it ends with a 2. plinkopremiere16.jpg|She is right again! plinkopremiere17.jpg|The correct price is $32. plinkopremiere18.jpg Plinko (A) 3.jpg|Here's the old font for the amounts. plinkopremiere19.jpg plinkopremiere20.jpg plinkopremiere21.jpg plinkopremiere22.jpg plinkopremiere23.jpg|She won $6500. First Appearance of the Plinko Turntable Sign (January 5, 1984, #5145D) plinko(1-5-1984)1.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)2.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)3.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)4.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)5.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)6.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)7.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)8.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)9.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)10.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)11.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)12.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)13.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)14.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)15.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)16.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)17.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)18.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)19.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)20.jpg plinko(1-5-1984)21.jpg Judy's $5,000 Plinko Comeback (September 13, 1985, #N 0015) plinkojudy1.jpg plinkojudy2.jpg plinkojudy3.jpg plinkojudy4.jpg plinkojudy5.jpg plinkojudy6.jpg plinkojudy7.jpg plinkojudy8.jpg plinkojudy9.jpg plinkojudy10.jpg plinkojudy11.jpg plinkojudy12.jpg plinkojudy13.jpg plinkojudy14.jpg plinkojudy15.jpg plinkojudy16.jpg plinkojudy17.jpg plinkojudy18.jpg plinkojudy19.jpg plinkojudy20.jpg plinkojudy21.jpg plinkojudy22.jpg A $6,600 Primetime Win (September 4, 1986, #004P) plinko6600primetimewin1.jpg plinko6600primetimewin2.jpg plinko6600primetimewin3.jpg plinko6600primetimewin4.jpg plinko6600primetimewin5.jpg plinko6600primetimewin6.jpg plinko6600primetimewin7.jpg plinko6600primetimewin8.jpg plinko6600primetimewin9.jpg plinko6600primetimewin10.jpg plinko6600primetimewin11.jpg plinko6600primetimewin12.jpg plinko6600primetimewin13.jpg plinko6600primetimewin14.jpg plinko6600primetimewin15.jpg plinko6600primetimewin16.jpg plinko6600primetimewin17.jpg plinko6600primetimewin18.jpg plinko6600primetimewin19.jpg plinko6600primetimewin20.jpg plinko6600primetimewin21.jpg plinko6600primetimewin22.jpg plinko6600primetimewin23.jpg plinko6600primetimewin24.jpg Plinko as a Play Along Game (October 1, 1986, #6203D) plinkoplayalong1.jpg plinkoplayalong2.jpg plinkoplayalong3.jpg plinkoplayalong4.jpg|She will be playing along with Mary Siebert of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. plinkoplayalong5.jpg plinkoplayalong6.jpg plinkoplayalong7.jpg plinkoplayalong8.jpg plinkoplayalong9.jpg plinkoplayalong10.jpg plinkoplayalong11.jpg plinkoplayalong12.jpg plinkoplayalong13.jpg plinkoplayalong14.jpg plinkoplayalong15.jpg plinkoplayalong16.jpg plinkoplayalong17.jpg plinkoplayalong18.jpg plinkoplayalong19.jpg plinkoplayalong20.jpg plinkoplayalong21.jpg|She has won $8,000, and so has Mary Siebert of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. plinkoplayalong22.jpg A Plinko Chip Incident (October 24, 1989, #7392D) plinkoincident1989-1.jpg plinkoincident1989-2.jpg plinkoincident1989-3.jpg plinkoincident1989-4.jpg plinkoincident1989-5.jpg plinkoincident1989-6.jpg plinkoincident1989-7.jpg plinkoincident1989-8.jpg plinkoincident1989-9.jpg plinkoincident1989-10.jpg plinkoincident1989-11.jpg plinkoincident1989-12.jpg plinkoincident1989-13.jpg plinkoincident1989-14.jpg plinkoincident1989-15.jpg|The chip got stuck on a peg between $5,000 and 0, and because of that... plinkoincident1989-16.jpg|...it doesn't count. And good thing it didn't. plinkoincident1989-17.jpg|Now, it's official. plinkoincident1989-18.jpg plinkoincident1989-19.jpg plinkoincident1989-20.jpg plinkoincident1989-21.jpg plinkoincident1989-22.jpg 2nd Look, February 1, 1991 (#7895D)-August 23, 2010 (#5221K, aired out-of-order on August 27) Plinko (B) 1.jpg|Here is the next look of Plinko. Notice the Plexiglass cover and extra rail on the stairs. Plinko (B) 2.jpg|And the updated Prize Posts that go with it. Plinko (B) 3.jpg|Here's the updated font too. $500 was just hit. Plinko (B) 4.jpg|What everybody wants to hit in the old days and here it is lit up. IMG_8846.PNG|"It used to be $5,000..." (October 15, 1998, #0854K) IMG_8848.PNG|"...Now it is $10,000!" (October 15, 1998, #0854K) Plinko (B) 5.jpg|Later shows have contestants play for up to $50,000 thanks to the $10,000 space. Plinko (B) 6.jpg|And here it is lit up. TPIR 08.PNG|This is from the nighttime shows, where the top prize was doubled to $20,000. And here it is lit up. A Plinko Chip Incident (January 16, 1992, #8264D) plinkoincident1992-1.jpg plinkoincident1992-2.jpg plinkoincident1992-3.jpg plinkoincident1992-4.jpg plinkoincident1992-5.jpg plinkoincident1992-6.jpg plinkoincident1992-7.jpg plinkoincident1992-8.jpg plinkoincident1992-9.jpg plinkoincident1992-10.jpg plinkoincident1992-11.jpg plinkoincident1992-12.jpg plinkoincident1992-13.jpg plinkoincident1992-14.jpg plinkoincident1992-15.jpg plinkoincident1992-16.jpg plinkoincident1992-17.jpg plinkoincident1992-18.jpg|The chip got stuck. plinkoincident1992-19.jpg plinkoincident1992-20.jpg|Janice is trying to get that chip loose. plinkoincident1992-21.jpg plinkoincident1992-22.jpg|"Jennifer, you're gonna break-Jennifer!!! Stop!!! Jennifer, you're gonna break my Plinko game!" plinkoincident1992-23.jpg plinkoincident1992-24.jpg|Janice got the chip loose. plinkoincident1992-25.jpg plinkoincident1992-26.jpg plinkoincident1992-27.jpg plinkoincident1992-28.jpg|She won $6,600. plinkoincident1992-29.jpg First Playing of Plinko on the Doug Davidson Version (September 21, 1994, #0008N) plinkodougdavidsondebut1.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut2.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut3.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut4.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut5.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut6.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut7.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut8.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut9.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut10.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut11.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut12.jpg TNPIR_Plinko_with_Triple_0s.png plinkodougdavidsondebut13.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut14.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut15.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut16.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut17.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut18.jpg plinkodougdavidsondebut19.jpg First Appearance of $50,000 Plinko (August 23, 1996, #0001S) 50000plinko1996-1.jpg 50000plinko1996-2.jpg 50000plinko1996-3.jpg 50000plinko1996-4.jpg 50000plinko1996-5.jpg 50000plinko1996-6.jpg 50000plinko1996-7.jpg 50000plinko1996-8.jpg 50000plinko1996-9.jpg 50000plinko1996-10.jpg 50000plinko1996-11.jpg 50000plinko1996-12.jpg 50000plinko1996-13.jpg 50000plinko1996-14.jpg 50000plinko1996-15.jpg 50000plinko1996-16.jpg 50000plinko1996-17.jpg 50000plinko1996-18.jpg 50000plinko1996-19.jpg Daytime Debut of $50,000 Plinko! (October 15, 1998, #0854K) 50000plinko1998-1.jpg 50000plinko1998-2.jpg IMG_8847.png IMG 8846.PNG IMG 8848.PNG IMG_8849.png 50000plinko1998-3.jpg 50000plinko1998-4.jpg 50000plinko1998-5.jpg 50000plinko1998-6.jpg 50000plinko1998-7.jpg 50000plinko1998-8.jpg 50000plinko1998-9.jpg 50000plinko1998-10.jpg 50000plinko1998-11.jpg 50000plinko1998-12.jpg 50000plinko1998-13.jpg 50000plinko1998-14.jpg 50000plinko1998-15.jpg 50000plinko1998-16.jpg 50000plinko1998-17.jpg 50000plinko1998-18.jpg A Then-Record Breaking $23,000 Win from the Season 30 Premiere (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) plinko23000win2001-1.jpg plinko23000win2001-2.jpg plinko23000win2001-3.jpg plinko23000win2001-4.jpg plinko23000win2001-5.jpg plinko23000win2001-6.jpg plinko23000win2001-7.jpg plinko23000win2001-8.jpg plinko23000win2001-9.jpg plinko23000win2001-10.jpg plinko23000win2001-11.jpg plinko23000win2001-12.jpg plinko23000win2001-13.jpg plinko23000win2001-14.jpg plinko23000win2001-15.jpg plinko23000win2001-16.jpg plinko23000win2001-17.jpg plinko23000win2001-18.jpg plinko23000win2001-19.jpg plinko23000win2001-20.jpg First Appearance of $100,000 Plinko (May 17, 2002, #001SP) 100000plinkonavy1.jpg 100000plinkonavy2.jpg 100000plinkonavy3.jpg 100000plinkonavy4.jpg 100000plinkonavy5.jpg 100000plinkonavy6.jpg 100000plinkonavy7.jpg 100000plinkonavy8.jpg 100000plinkonavy9.jpg 100000plinkonavy10.jpg 100000plinkonavy11.jpg 100000plinkonavy12.jpg 100000plinkonavy13.jpg 100000plinkonavy14.jpg 100000plinkonavy15.jpg 100000plinkonavy16.jpg 100000plinkonavy17.jpg Last Appearance of the Plinko Turntable Sign (December 5, 2002, #2334K) plinko(12-5-2002)1.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)2.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)3.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)4.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)5.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)6.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)7.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)8.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)9.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)10.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)11.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)12.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)13.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)14.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)15.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)16.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)17.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)18.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)19.jpg plinko(12-5-2002)20.jpg First Playing With the $50,000 On-Screen Graphic (December 12, 2002, #2344K) plinko(12-12-2002)1.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)2.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)3.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)4.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)5.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)6.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)7.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)8.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)9.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)10.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)11.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)12.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)13.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)14.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)15.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)16.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)17.jpg plinko(12-12-2002)18.jpg Christina's Plinko Wipeout (December 10, 2003, #2713K) plinkowipeout2003-1.jpg plinkowipeout2003-2.jpg plinkowipeout2003-3.jpg plinkowipeout2003-4.jpg plinkowipeout2003-5.jpg plinkowipeout2003-6.jpg plinkowipeout2003-7.jpg plinkowipeout2003-8.jpg plinkowipeout2003-9.jpg plinkowipeout2003-10.jpg plinkowipeout2003-11.jpg plinkowipeout2003-12.jpg plinkowipeout2003-13.jpg plinkowipeout2003-14.jpg plinkowipeout2003-15.jpg plinkowipeout2003-16.jpg plinkowipeout2003-17.jpg plinkowipeout2003-18.jpg plinkowipeout2003-19.jpg plinkowipeout2003-20.jpg Florencine's $300 Plinko Win (October 20, 2004, #3013K) plinko300win2004-1.jpg plinko300win2004-2.jpg plinko300win2004-3.jpg plinko300win2004-4.jpg plinko300win2004-5.jpg plinko300win2004-6.jpg plinko300win2004-7.jpg plinko300win2004-8.jpg plinko300win2004-9.jpg plinko300win2004-10.jpg plinko300win2004-11.jpg plinko300win2004-12.jpg plinko300win2004-13.jpg plinko300win2004-14.jpg plinko300win2004-15.jpg plinko300win2004-16.jpg plinko300win2004-17.jpg plinko300win2004-18.jpg plinko300win2004-19.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 15, 2007, #4035K) plinko (6-15-2007) 1.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 2.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 3.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 4.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 5.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 6.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 7.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 8.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 9.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 10.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 11.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 12.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 13.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 14.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 15.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 16.jpg plinko (6-15-2007) 17.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) plinko (10-16-2007) 1.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 2.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 3.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 4.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 5.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 6.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 7.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 8.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 9.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 10.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 11.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 12.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 13.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 14.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 15.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 16.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 17.jpg plinko (10-16-2007) 18.jpg First-Ever $30,000+ Daytime Plinko Win (December 25, 2007, #4172K) plinko30100win1.jpg plinko30100win2.jpg plinko30100win3.jpg plinko30100win4.jpg plinko30100win5.jpg plinko30100win6.jpg plinko30100win7.jpg plinko30100win8.jpg plinko30100win9.jpg plinko30100win10.jpg plinko30100win11.jpg plinko30100win12.jpg plinko30100win13.jpg plinko30100win14.jpg plinko30100win15.jpg plinko30100win16.jpg plinko30100win17.jpg plinko30100win18.jpg|$30,100! A new daytime Plinko record! Merry Christmas, indeed! plinko30100win19.jpg plinko30100win20.jpg Lindsey's $41,000 Primetime Win (May 14, 2008, #032SP, aired out of order on May 7) plinko41000win1.jpg plinko41000win2.jpg plinko41000win3.jpg|If she can get 3 chips into the $20,000 slot, she will have a chance to win $1,000,000 by dropping the golden chip into the center slot. plinko41000win4.jpg plinko41000win5.jpg plinko41000win6.jpg plinko41000win7.jpg plinko41000win8.jpg plinko41000win9.jpg plinko41000win10.jpg plinko41000win11.jpg plinko41000win12.jpg plinko41000win13.jpg plinko41000win14.jpg plinko41000win15.jpg|If she drops two more chips into the $20,000 slot, she win have a chance for $1,000,000. plinko41000win16.jpg|She must drop the next chip into the center slot for a chance at $1,000,000. plinko41000win17.jpg|Bad news, no million dollars. But she can still try to win $41,000. plinko41000win18.jpg|And indeed, she has. plinko41000win19.jpg plinko41000win20.jpg Jeffrey's Total Plinko Wipeout (February 15, 2010, #4995K) plinkojeffrey1.jpg plinkojeffrey2.jpg plinkojeffrey3.jpg plinkojeffrey4.jpg plinkojeffrey5.jpg plinkojeffrey6.jpg plinkojeffrey7.jpg plinkojeffrey8.jpg plinkojeffrey9.jpg plinkojeffrey10.jpg plinkojeffrey11.jpg plinkojeffrey12.jpg plinkojeffrey13.jpg plinkojeffrey14.jpg plinkojeffrey15.jpg plinkojeffrey16.jpg Current Look (September 24, 2010-present, #5235K) Plinko.jpg|This is what Plinko looks like these days. Plinko © 1.jpg|And here's the cool new reveal to go with it. Plinko_Graphic.png|And even cooler transition graphic: an animated Plinko board with multiple Plinko chips falling. Plinko_Sign.png|And an even better looking LED Plinko sign that finally lights up and flashes. Plinko © 2.jpg|Not too much difference in the updated Prize Posts. Plinko © 3.jpg|Same fonts, new look. Plinko © 4.jpg|What everybody wants to hit, and here it is lit up. TPIR 07.PNG|Yes, this is from daytime. This is just from a special week brought to us by Publishers Clearing House, where the top prize goes up by $20,000 each time it was not hit. Plinko from Season 44-1.JPG Plinko from Season 44-2.JPG Plinko from Season 44-3.JPG John's Total Plinko Wipeout (June 10, 2011, #5605K) plinkojohn1.jpg plinkojohn2.jpg plinkojohn3.jpg plinkojohn4.jpg plinkojohn5.jpg plinkojohn6.jpg plinkojohn7.jpg plinkojohn8.jpg plinkojohn9.jpg plinkojohn10.jpg plinkojohn11.jpg plinkojohn12.jpg plinkojohn13.jpg plinkojohn14.jpg plinkojohn15.jpg plinkojohn16.jpg Darline Plays Plinko with Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) plinkosnoopdogg1.jpg plinkosnoopdogg2.jpg plinkosnoopdogg3.jpg plinkosnoopdogg4.jpg plinkosnoopdogg5.jpg plinkosnoopdogg6.jpg plinkosnoopdogg7.jpg plinkosnoopdogg8.jpg plinkosnoopdogg9.jpg plinkosnoopdogg10.jpg plinkosnoopdogg11.jpg plinkosnoopdogg12.jpg plinkosnoopdogg13.jpg plinkosnoopdogg14.jpg plinkosnoopdogg15.jpg plinkosnoopdogg16.jpg plinkosnoopdogg17.jpg plinkosnoopdogg18.jpg plinkosnoopdogg19.jpg plinkosnoopdogg20.jpg plinkosnoopdogg21.jpg plinkosnoopdogg22.jpg Candace Plays Plinko with Charles Barkley (January 21, 2013, #6191K, aired out of order on February 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) plinkocharlesbarkley1.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley2.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley3.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley4.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley5.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley6.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley7.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley8.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley9.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley10.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley11.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley12.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley13.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley14.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley15.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley16.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley17.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley18.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley19.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley20.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley21.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley22.jpg plinkocharlesbarkley23.jpg Amber Lancaster Hosts Plinko (April 1, 2013, #6291K) plinko(4-1-2013)1.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)2.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)3.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)4.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)5.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)6.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)7.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)8.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)9.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)10.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)11.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)12.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)13.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)14.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)15.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)16.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)17.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)18.jpg plinko(4-1-2013)19.jpg|She won $2,500. plinko(4-1-2013)20.jpg $500,000 Plinko I (April 26, 2013, #6325K) 500000plinko1.jpg 500000plinko1a.jpg 500000plinkos41-1.jpg 500000plinkos41-2.jpg 500000plinkos41-3.jpg 500000plinkos41-4.jpg 500000plinkos41-5.jpg 500000plinkos41-6.jpg 500000plinkos41-7.jpg 500000plinkos41-8.jpg 500000plinkos41-9.jpg 500000plinko2.jpg 500000plinkos41-10.jpg 500000plinkos41-11.jpg 500000plinkos41-12.jpg 500000plinkos41-13.jpg $500,000 Plinko II (September 23, 2013, #6421K, aired out-of-order on October 18, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) 500000plinkos42-1.jpg 500000plinkos42-1a.jpg 500000plinkos42-2.jpg 500000plinkos42-3.jpg 500000plinkos42-4.jpg 500000plinkos42-5.jpg 500000plinkos42-6.jpg 500000plinkos42-7.jpg 500000plinkos42-8.jpg 500000plinkos42-9.jpg 500000plinkos42-10.jpg 500000plinkos42-11.jpg 500000plinkos42-12.jpg 500000plinkos42-13.jpg 500000plinkos42-14.jpg For pictures of the $1,000,000 Plinko playings, click here. Doraluz's $10,000 Win with Only One Chip (December 2, 2013, #6521K, aired out of order on December 16) plinkodoraluz1.jpg plinkodoraluz2.jpg plinkodoraluz3.jpg plinkodoraluz4.jpg plinkodoraluz5.jpg plinkodoraluz6.jpg plinkodoraluz7.jpg plinkodoraluz8.jpg plinkodoraluz9.jpg plinkodoraluz10.jpg plinkodoraluz11.jpg plinkodoraluz12.jpg plinkodoraluz13.jpg plinkodoraluz14.jpg plinkodoraluz15.jpg Elizabeth's $23,000 Win (December 9, 2013, #6531K) plinko23000win2013-1.jpg plinko23000win2013-2.jpg plinko23000win2013-3.jpg plinko23000win2013-4.jpg plinko23000win2013-5.jpg plinko23000win2013-6.jpg plinko23000win2013-7.jpg plinko23000win2013-8.jpg plinko23000win2013-9.jpg plinko23000win2013-10.jpg plinko23000win2013-11.jpg plinko23000win2013-12.jpg plinko23000win2013-13.jpg plinko23000win2013-14.jpg plinko23000win2013-15.jpg plinko23000win2013-16.jpg plinko23000win2013-17.jpg plinko23000win2013-18.jpg plinko23000win2013-19.jpg plinko23000win2013-20.jpg Plinko With Three $10,000 Slots (February 19, 2015, #7014K) udecideplinko4.jpg udecideplinko5.jpg udecideplinko1.png udecideplinko2.png udecideplinko3.png udecideplinko6.jpg udecideplinko7.jpg udecideplinko8.jpg udecideplinko9.jpg udecideplinko10.jpg udecideplinko11.jpg udecideplinko12.jpg udecideplinko13.jpg udecideplinko14.jpg udecideplinko15.jpg udecideplinko16.jpg udecideplinko17.jpg udecideplinko18.jpg udecideplinko19.jpg udecideplinko20.jpg $150,000 Plinko (October 10, 2016, #7641K) 150000plinko.jpg 150000plinko1a.jpg 150000plinko2.jpg 150000plinko3.jpg 150000plinko4.jpg 150000plinko5.jpg 150000plinko6.jpg 150000plinko7.jpg 150000plinko8.jpg 150000plinko9.jpg 150000plinko10.jpg 150000plinko11.jpg 150000plinko12.jpg 150000plinko13.jpg 150000plinko14.jpg 150000plinko15.jpg 150000plinko16.jpg 150000plinko17.jpg 150000plinko18.jpg Leonard Plays Plinko with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out of order on February 20) plinkojackblack1.jpg plinkojackblack2.jpg plinkojackblack3.jpg plinkojackblack4.jpg plinkojackblack5.jpg plinkojackblack6.jpg plinkojackblack7.jpg plinkojackblack8.jpg plinkojackblack9.jpg plinkojackblack10.jpg plinkojackblack11.jpg plinkojackblack12.jpg plinkojackblack13.jpg plinkojackblack14.jpg plinkojackblack15.jpg plinkojackblack16.jpg plinkojackblack17.jpg A Then-Record Breaking $31,500 Daytime Win (May 24, 2017, #7953K, aired out of order on May 25) plinko31500win1.jpg plinko31500win2.jpg plinko31500win3.jpg plinko31500win4.jpg plinko31500win5.jpg plinko31500win6.jpg plinko31500win7.jpg plinko31500win8.jpg plinko31500win9.jpg plinko31500win10.jpg plinko31500win11.jpg plinko31500win12.jpg plinko31500win13.jpg plinko31500win14.jpg plinko31500win15.jpg plinko31500win16.jpg plinko31500win17.jpg plinko31500win18.jpg plinko31500win19.jpg plinko31500win20.jpg $100,000 Plinko (Daytime Version, October 2, 2017, #8031K) 100000plinko2017-1.jpg 100000plinko2017-2.jpg 100000plinko2017-3.jpg 100000plinko2017-4.jpg 100000plinko2017-5.jpg 100000plinko2017-6.jpg 100000plinko2017-7.jpg 100000plinko2017-8.jpg 100000plinko2017-9.jpg 100000plinko2017-10.jpg 100000plinko2017-11.jpg 100000plinko2017-12.jpg 100000plinko2017-13.jpg 100000plinko2017-14.jpg 100000plinko2017-15.jpg 100000plinko2017-16.jpg|Drew got so excited that he forgot to remove the Plinko chip. 100000plinko2017-17.jpg 100000plinko2017-18.jpg 100000plinko2017-19.jpg Plinko's 35th Anniversary (January 3, 2018, #8153K) plinko35thanniversary1.jpg Plinko35thanniversary2.jpg plinko35thanniversary3.jpg plinko35thanniversary4.jpg plinko35thanniversary5.jpg plinko35thanniversary6.jpg plinko35thanniversary7.jpg plinko35thanniversary8.jpg plinko35thanniversary9.jpg plinko35thanniversary10.jpg plinko35thanniversary11.jpg plinko35thanniversary12.jpg plinko35thanniversary13.jpg plinko35thanniversary14.jpg plinko35thanniversary15.jpg plinko35thanniversary16.jpg plinko35thanniversary17.jpg plinko35thanniversary18.jpg Plinko with the Bad Moms (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) plinkobadmoms1.jpg plinkobadmoms2.jpg plinkobadmoms3.jpg plinkobadmoms4.jpg plinkobadmoms5.jpg plinkobadmoms6.jpg plinkobadmoms7.jpg plinkobadmoms8.jpg plinkobadmoms9.jpg plinkobadmoms10.jpg plinkobadmoms11.jpg plinkobadmoms12.jpg plinkobadmoms13.jpg plinkobadmoms14.jpg plinkobadmoms15.jpg plinkobadmoms16.jpg plinkobadmoms17.jpg plinkobadmoms18.jpg plinkobadmoms19.jpg plinkobadmoms20.jpg|She won $2,500. plinkobadmoms21.jpg plinkobadmoms22.jpg Rapunzel Plays with a Young Superfan, via Video (April 20, 2018, #8305K) plinko(4-20-2018) 1.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 2.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 3.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 4.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 5.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 6.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 7.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 8.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 9.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 10.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 11.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 12.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 13.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 14.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 15.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 16.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 17.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 18.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 19.jpg|She won $2600, and so did young superfan Jackson. plinko(4-20-2018) 20.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 21.jpg plinko(4-20-2018) 22.jpg $250,000 Plinko (December 21, 2018, #8545K) 250kplinko1.png 250kplinko2.jpg 250kplinko3.jpg 250kplinko4.jpg 250kplinko5.jpg 250kplinko6.jpg 250kplinko7.jpg 250kplinko8.jpg 250kplinko9.jpg 250kplinko10.jpg 250kplinko11.jpg 250kplinko12.jpg 250kplinko13.jpg 250kplinko14.jpg 250kplinko15.jpg 250kplinko16.jpg 250kplinko17.jpg $175,000 Plinko from the Best of 2018 Special (December 31, 2018, #8561K) 175000plinko1.jpg 175000plinko2.jpg 175000plinko3.jpg 175000plinko4.jpg 175000plinko5.jpg 175000plinko6.jpg 175000plinko7.jpg 175000plinko8.jpg 175000plinko9.jpg 175000plinko10.jpg 175000plinko11.jpg 175000plinko12.jpg 175000plinko13.jpg 175000plinko14.jpg 175000plinko15.jpg 175000plinko16.jpg|She won $350. 175000plinko17.jpg Super Bowl Plinko (February 1, 2019, #8605K) superbowlplinko1.jpg superbowlplinko2.jpg superbowlplinko3.jpg superbowlplinko4.jpg superbowlplinko5.jpg superbowlplinko6.jpg superbowlplinko7.jpg superbowlplinko8.jpg superbowlplinko9.jpg superbowlplinko10.jpg superbowlplinko11.jpg superbowlplinko12.jpg superbowlplinko13.jpg superbowlplinko14.jpg superbowlplinko15.jpg superbowlplinko16.jpg superbowlplinko17.jpg superbowlplinko18.jpg superbowlplinko19.jpg superbowlplinko20.jpg superbowlplinko21.jpg Grammy Plinko (February 8, 2019, #8615K) grammyplinko1.jpg grammyplinko2.jpg grammyplinko3.jpg grammyplinko4.jpg grammyplinko5.jpg grammyplinko6.jpg grammyplinko7.jpg grammyplinko8.jpg grammyplinko9.jpg grammyplinko10.jpg grammyplinko11.jpg grammyplinko12.jpg grammyplinko13.jpg grammyplinko14.jpg grammyplinko15.jpg grammyplinko16.jpg grammyplinko17.jpg Plinko for an $18,300 Hyundai Accent SEL (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) plinkohyundaiaccent1.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent2.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent3.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent4.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent5.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent6.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent7.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent8.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent9.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent10.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent11.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent12.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent13.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent14.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent15.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent16.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent17.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent18.jpg plinkohyundaiaccent19.jpg An 8th Grader Plays Plinko (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) plinko8thgrader1.jpg plinko8thgrader2.jpg plinko8thgrader3.jpg plinko8thgrader4.jpg plinko8thgrader5.jpg plinko8thgrader6.jpg plinko8thgrader7.jpg plinko8thgrader8.jpg plinko8thgrader9.jpg plinko8thgrader10.jpg plinko8thgrader11.jpg plinko8thgrader12.jpg plinko8thgrader13.jpg plinko8thgrader14.jpg plinko8thgrader15.jpg plinko8thgrader16.jpg plinko8thgrader17.jpg plinko8thgrader18.jpg plinko8thgrader19.jpg April Fools Plinko (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) plinkoaprilfools2019-1.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-2.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-3.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-4.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-5.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-6.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-7.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-8.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-9.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-10.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-11.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-12.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-13.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-14.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-15.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-16.jpg plinkoaprilfools2019-17.jpg Bryce's Lucky $10,000 Plinko Win with Only Two Chips (May 14, 2019, #8752K, aired out of order on May 7) plinkobryce1.jpg plinkobryce2.jpg plinkobryce3.jpg plinkobryce4.jpg plinkobryce5.jpg plinkobryce6.jpg plinkobryce7.jpg plinkobryce8.jpg plinkobryce9.jpg plinkobryce10.jpg plinkobryce11.jpg plinkobryce12.jpg plinkobryce13.jpg plinkobryce14.jpg plinkobryce15.jpg plinkobryce16.jpg plinkobryce17.jpg plinkobryce18.jpg Plinko With the Blue LED Backlit Logo on the Dark Background (September 23, 2019, #8821K, aired out of order on September 24) plinko(9-24-2019)1.jpg Plinko_LED_Board.png plinko(9-24-2019)2.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)3.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)4.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)5.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)6.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)7.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)8.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)9.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)10.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)11.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)12.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)13.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)14.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)15.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)16.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)17.jpg plinko(9-24-2019)18.jpg Plinko With Sharon Osborne & Sheryl Underwood (November 25, 2019, #8911K) plinko(11-25-2019)1.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)2.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)3.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)4.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)5.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)6.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)7.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)8.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)9.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)10.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)11.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)12.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)13.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)14.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)15.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)16.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)17.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)18.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)19.jpg plinko(11-25-2019)20.jpg Shonda Plays Plinko With David Boreanaz & Max Thieriot From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) plinkosealteam1.jpg plinkosealteam2.jpg plinkosealteam3.jpg plinkosealteam4.jpg plinkosealteam5.jpg plinkosealteam6.jpg plinkosealteam7.jpg plinkosealteam8.jpg plinkosealteam9.jpg plinkosealteam10.jpg plinkosealteam11.jpg plinkosealteam12.jpg plinkosealteam13.jpg plinkosealteam14.jpg plinkosealteam15.jpg plinkosealteam16.jpg plinkosealteam17.jpg plinkosealteam18.jpg|The charity total is at $34,424. plinkosealteam19.jpg plinkosealteam20.jpg Plinko With Anderson.Paak (January 23, 2020, #8994K, aired out of order on January 20) plinkoandersonpaak1.jpg plinkoandersonpaak2.jpg plinkoandersonpaak3.jpg plinkoandersonpaak4.jpg plinkoandersonpaak5.jpg plinkoandersonpaak6.jpg plinkoandersonpaak7.jpg plinkoandersonpaak8.jpg plinkoandersonpaak9.jpg plinkoandersonpaak10.jpg plinkoandersonpaak11.jpg plinkoandersonpaak12.jpg plinkoandersonpaak13.jpg plinkoandersonpaak14.jpg plinkoandersonpaak15.jpg plinkoandersonpaak16.jpg plinkoandersonpaak17.jpg plinkoandersonpaak18.jpg plinkoandersonpaak19.jpg plinkoandersonpaak20.jpg plinkoandersonpaak21.jpg plinkoandersonpaak22.jpg plinkoandersonpaak23.jpg Gabriel's Plinko Wipeout (January 29, 2020, #9003K, aired out of order on December 30, 2019) plinkowipeout2019-1.jpg plinkowipeout2019-2.jpg plinkowipeout2019-3.jpg plinkowipeout2019-4.jpg plinkowipeout2019-5.jpg plinkowipeout2019-6.jpg plinkowipeout2019-7.jpg plinkowipeout2019-8.jpg plinkowipeout2019-9.jpg plinkowipeout2019-10.jpg plinkowipeout2019-11.jpg plinkowipeout2019-12.jpg plinkowipeout2019-13.jpg plinkowipeout2019-14.jpg plinkowipeout2019-15.jpg plinkowipeout2019-16.jpg plinkowipeout2019-17.jpg plinkowipeout2019-18.jpg Custom Pictures Plink.png Plink3.jpg plink2.0.png Plinko1.jpg Spec2.jpg Trivia *Plinko was played the most number of times on The Price is Right primetime special and had the highest cash prize until September 20, 2010 (#5231K), when Pay the Rent debuted. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 39 (not counting primetime specials). *Plinko was one of seven pricing games seen in the first taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16), October 23, 2007 (#4052K, aired out of order on November 1), November 1, 2007 (#4064K, aired out of order on October 24), November 9, 2007 (#4075K, aired out of order on November 6), November 14, 2007 (#4083K, aired out of order on November 27), and November 19, 2007 (#4091K, aired out of order on December 11). It was also one of two "old" pricing games seen in the ninth/tenth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 29, 2007 (#4104K), December 5, 2007 (#4113K), December 10, 2007 (#4121K, aired out of order on November 19), January 8, 2008 (#4132K). January 14, 2008 (#4141K, aired out of order on January 17), and January 25, 2008 (#4155K). Legacy Plinko has become an all-time favorite pricing game on The Price is Right, arguably the most popular of all pricing games portrayed on the show. Many carnival supplies and family game companies have manufactured Plinko boards of their own, with some selling for as much as $400. The Wall is an example of a game show that contains elements from Plinko, like slots that contain certain money values. However, the rules of that show differ greatly from the rules of Plinko and the cash prizes are much higher. In addition, money can also be dropped from the player's total. This is one of the few games in which the announcer gives the name of the game ("You're going to play Plinko..."). Another game in which the name of the game is announced is Pay the Rent, and one more is ½ Off, but in every other game, even other games played for a cash prize, the announcer announces the prize, not the name of the game. In Popular Culture In the Family Guy episode from 2007 called "It takes a Village Idiot, and I married One" (which in turn was a parody of the 1995 book title by Hilary Clinton "It Takes a Village"), Cleveland Brown briefly takes a ride inside a Plinko chip from Plinkoland but only to land on a zero. Foreign versions of Plinko United Kingdom, Portugal, Netherlands On ''The Price is Right'' (UK game show), as well as O Preço Certo (The Right Price in Portugal) and the Netherlands versions, Plinko is played differently. Instead of playing for cash, they play for a bonus prize (usually a car in the UK, while the Netherlands and Portugal may offer cheaper prizes like trips). In 1995, the pricing portion was played like the CBS version. From 1996 to 2001, the player must guess which of two prices was correct. On those shows, once all the chips are used, a model replaces the cash amounts with "Win/Lose/Win/Lose/Win/Lose," although contestants on the UK show had the choice of keeping the money and not going for this gamble. If "Win" is hit, the player keeps the cash and wins the prize. If "Lose" is hit, the player doesn't get the prize and loses the money. On the UK show's final season in 2001, there were also two spaces with pound (£) signs. If either one of those was hit, the player didn't win the prize, but they won double the money they had already earned. In the UK, to earn discs, the player had to determine which of two prices was correct for one particular item, similar to Double Prices. He/she could add up to three more in addition to the one disc given at the start. In the early days of ''The Price is Right'' (UK game show), the American method of pricing was used. In Portugal, the player has to determine if the price of the given product is true or false and he or she can earn up to four discs. Three different slot sequences were used: £100 | £0 | £500 | £100 | £250 | £500 | £0 | £250 during the first series (1995) £0 | £500 | £250 | £100 | £250 | £500 | £100 | £0 from 1996 to 1998 £0 | £500 | £250 | £500 | £250 | £500 | £250 | £0 from 1999 to 2001 For a maximum prize of £2,000 (£4,000 in 2001), though in earlier series (1995 to 1998), five discs instead of four could be earned, meaning the max was £2,500. Portugal's version has amounts of €100 and €200 (meaning the max is €1,000). It's unknown what Holland's version uses at the moment. Only one UK contestant, Emon, managed to win the max of £2,000 in 1999. He quit with the money instead of playing for a motorcycle; Bruce had him drop the chip anyway and it turned out that he would have lost. The [[The Price Is Right (UK game show)#Pasquale_era_.28The_Price_is_Right.29|most recent UK version of The Price Is Right]] had this board: £0 | £50 | £150 | £100 | £50 | £150 | £100 | £0 For a max of £600 Aside from this difference, its rules are the same as those from the first six series of Bruce's Price Is Right. There has also been one case where a chip got stuck-- and it still counted after being dislodged (on this version, there was no Plinko Stick; Joe simply shakes the board). The game had an Asian theme, although no rationale has been determined for this design choice. On the December 2017 episode, the slots consisted of two "0" slots, two £500 slots, and each of the five remaining slots representing a different prize, each of which could only be won once. Germany The game offered no cash and was instead played for three prizes. The contestant was given one chip and could earn up to three more by winning small prizes. The board had seven slots, numbered 3-2-0-1-0-2-3. Hitting a 3 with a chip meant the contestant won the least expensive prize, 2 meant he won the middle-priced prize and 1 meant he won the most expensive prize. Landing in 0, of course, won nothing with that chip. Still, other countries' versions of the show, including Mexico's Atínale al Precio, Italy's OK, il Prezzo è Giusto!, France's ''Le Juste Prix'' and Vietnam's Hãy chọn giá đúng, have done their best to emulate the American format of Plinko, with differences in the cash prizes offered to be the only significant changes. Mexico Originally, Mexico started with the American 1983-1998 board, for a top prize of MX$25,000. When the show was revived in 2010, it had this board, with a maximum of MX$100,000 MX$1,000 | MX$3,000 | MX$5,000 | MX$0 | MX$20,000 | MX$0 | MX$10,000 | MX$4,000 | MX$2,000 Italy Italy started with a top prize of ₤10,000,000 (€5165), before decreasing by half to ₤5,000,000 (€2583): ₤100,000 (€51) | ₤200,000 (€102) | ₤500,000 (€255) | ₤0 | ₤2,000,000 (€1033) | ₤0 | ₤500,000 | ₤200,000 | ₤100,000 ₤100,000 | ₤200,000 | ₤300,000 (153) | ₤0 | ₤1,000,000 (€517) | ₤0 | ₤300,000 | ₤200,000 | ₤100,000. Towards the end of the run, the ₤0 & ₤1M spaces were swapped, producing this board and in addition, a chance to win a car. If the player earned ₤2M, they could surrender the money to open the ₤1M space, revealing either the word "AUTO" or a space that loses all earned. France France's original version (Le Fakir) had this board: 500₣ (€77) | 1,000₣ (€154) | 2,000₣ (€308) | 0₣ | 20,000₣ (€3,053) | 0₣ | 2,000₣ | 1,000₣ | 500₣ Tor a top prize of 100,000₣ (€15,265). When France revived their version in 2009, they used the US board layout, but with a €2,000 space, for a top prize of €10,000. Eventually, the game was renamed Le Flipper as it is now played similarly to pinball. Vietnam When this game was introduced in 2004, it has this board: 500 (VND500,000) | 250 (VND250,000) | 1000 (VND1,000,000) | 250 (VND250,000) | 2000 (VND2,000,000) | 250 (VND250,000) | 1000 (VND1,000,000) | 250 (VND250,000) | 500 (VND500,000) . For a top prize of VND10,000,000 (around $500). This version of Plinko is impossible to walk away from the game empty-handed. Because of that, it was taken out of the rotation for 5 years. The game revived in 2011 with a board that resembled that of America's original value layout, and was played for VND25,000,000. From 2011 - 2016, the Plinko chips are called "the golden soybeans", because of the game being sponsored by Vinasoy, a soymilk company in Vietnam. YouTube Videos Plinko Premiere Part 1, Part 2 A Plinko playing from the 30th Season Premiere Plinko Daytime's Biggest Winner Bob Barker's and Drew Carey's Biggest Primetime Plinko Winner Plinko Total Wipeout Another Plinko Total Wipeout Plinko Highlights $500,000 Plinko from Season 41 All Plinko Day in Honor of its 30th Anniversary $500,000 Plinko from Season 42 A Monster win from Season 42 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Quit Category:Untimed Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:Game of Luck Category:You're Allowed to Earn For Free